Annael
"I am so proud and honored to be your protege, Oracle." Annael, also called Anna or even Ann for short, is Heaven's youngest and newest angel and eventually not only allies herself with Oracle but becomes his protege as well. She is characterized as a young, beautiful, soulful, edgy, hot-headed angel, determined to prove herself. When other angels doubted her and thought she didn't have what it takes to be a warrior of God, she quickly became Oracle's protege. History Early Life As an angel, Annael has existed for thousands of years. She also mentioned that she was among those angels still loyal to God when Lucifer defied God and rebelled against Heaven. Punishment Sometime ago, Annael failed her post as Furiad's student and other duties, especially because she left her post and went to Earth, leading other angel to doubt her and call her weak, useless, in experienced, naive, impulsive, and stupid. Eventually, Furiad because threw Annael into Heaven's dungeon as a punishment. She mentioned she was lock in her cell for 300 years and every year, Furiad came to torture her. Becoming Oracle's protege Recently, Oracle came to Heaven's dungeon to see how it was and heard Furiad torturing somebody. As he goes to see who it is, he stops Furiad and sends him away. Then he healed Annael of her scares and took her in as his protege. Personality Annael is hot-headed, determined, ambitious, strong-willed, beautiful, soulful, and edgy. She has been shown to be extremely loyal to her fellow angels, as they are her family, and is willing to fight for her loved ones to ensure that they're safe, as evidenced by her insistence on rescuing Oracle from a life-and-death fight with a Turok-Han and risking death to save him as well from the Turok-Han Queen who was attacking him. However, she is known for her outspoken nature, and is not afraid to call out those who she believes are in the wrong, whether they are someone she respects like Ariel, or a relative stranger, even one in a position of authority. Annael is fiercely loyal to Oracle and sees him as the angels' savior, mainly for defeating Lucifer and standing up to and defeating Michael. She also can get angry from others insulting Oracle as she once tried to hurt a reaper disgracing his memory. Annael can be irritated by humans like other angels but is tolerant to a point, but also finds them interesting. She seems scared of Rayne and Mia as they sometimes get violent around the other angels, but seems to have no ill-feelings towards Sidney. She believes anything can be learned from humans and believes all the emotions they feel are for humans and angels. She also firmly believes in a code as when Mia wants to use violence towards a reaper, Annael tries to stop her to allow Oracle to do so instead. Her belief in the angel's code however can block her judgement as she was willing to kill two angels who didn't want to return to Heaven until Oracle stopped her. Additionally, being Oracle's protege, she has prove to no longer be afraid of her original fears, such as her superiors like Powers, Cherubim, and even the Archangels. Physical Appearance As an angel, Annael's true form is very beautiful but also hazardous, overwhelming, dangerous, and terrifying, and seeing her true form and hearing her real voice can cause deafness, blindness, and even death to humans, witches, and monsters. She has two mockingjay-like wings. Human physically, Annael looks like a beautiful, petite teenage girl. Many humans have been seen being attracted to her. She wears fitted jeans, tank tops, long or short-sleeved shirts, belts, cargo pants, calf boots, arm warmers, gloves, and a leather, purple fitted jacket. Powers and Abilities Annael possesses the standard powers of a common angel. However, as Oracle's protege, she is considerably powerful and possesses traits not scene in most other average angels. She is able to destroy a variety of other beings. *'Angelic Possession' - As an angel, Annael needs to possess a human vessel to physically interact while on Earth. However, like all angels, she also needs the vessel's consent before she can take control. *'Immortality' - As an angel, Annael is immortal, can live forever, and does not age and cannot die or be killed by diseases or Earthly weapons. Even her vessel does not age once possessed. She is also immune to aging, diseases, toxins, poisons, and sickness. *'Invulnerability' - Annael cannot be killed by any conventional weapons. She can only be killed by something angelic or by Angel Blades, Holy Fire, a stronger angel, Death, God, and Turok-Hans. *'Super Strength' - Being an angel, once possessing a vessel, Annael uses her power to dramatically increase the physical strength threshold of her hosts. She possesses enough increased strength that she can leap unnatural distances and lift objects far beyond the limits of human strength. She is stronger than humans, spirits, monsters, most regular to mid-level demons and most angels. She can snap a man's neck even by accident and can easily break free from chain restraints. She also once proved skilled enough to fight Furiad, her former "boss". *'Teleportation' - As an angel, Annael is able to efficiently travel from one place to another, instantly, without occupying the space in between. * Astral Projection - Annael can project shadowy forms of her wings onto surfaces at will. If she is killed by an Angel Blade, her wings will be burned onto the surface on which she dies. *'Chronokinesis' - Although it is not easy and can be difficult, even with the powers of Heaven at her disposal, Annael can travel through time, in either direction. She can also take others with her. However, this is a very difficult ability to master with or without Heaven's assistance. When cut off from Heaven, it is still not an easy task. *'Dream Walking' - Annael can appear in people's dreams. She usually use's this to communicate, when she can't find the person she's looking for, or want to talk privately. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Annael can manipulate electrical appliances. *'Holy White Light' - A particularly lethal power, Annael can unleash a powerful, highly concentrated blast of pure energy from her palms to incinerate or destroy targets. The level of destruction can be controlled, ranging from obliterating an entire building to killing a room full of monsters. Annael also displayed this ability by using it to blast a door open. *'Regeneration' - If Annael's vessel is damaged, it will repair itself nearly instantly unless the wound was caused by angelic weaponry. *'Sedation' - Anaael are able to render humans unconscious with a touch. *'Reality Warping' - Although the youngest, newest, and weakest angel of Heaven, Anael is powerful enough to bend reality to her will to some extent. She was able to remove the existence of a door to prevent a vampire from escaping a room. *'Smiting' - Perhaps her most versatile and terrifying weapon, smiting allows the Annael to kill any demon, monster and even humans with a touch. It is often exhibited when placing her hands or palms on her adversaries' face, forehead, or mouth. *'Super Stamina' - Annael never tires, and they do not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain themselves. *'Heightened Senses' - Annael enhances her vessels senses to superhuman level. She possesses an acute sense of smell. Her sense of smell is heightened to the point where she can identify people by smelling their body, bone or by their blood. She can also identify people by sniffing their genes and hormones as well. Like all angels, because she operates on a different plane of existence, she can see atoms and ions which are impossible for humans to see. She can also hear a human's conversations mile away from them, and she is somehow able to locate any human on the planet and find them, but she can't locate people if they are protected by an Enochian charm or symbol. Annael also has an amazing sense of taste and is able to taste every molecule in a piece of food. She can also smell humans from some distance away. *'Supernatural Perception' - As an angel, Annael is able to see almost all supernatural activity around her. She can even see Reapers, which remain invisible except to those they are seeking, and can also see Demons and Hellhounds. Annael can also sense any location, being, or object not protected by Enochian Symbols. This perception also extends to electromagnetic waves, and can decipher radio modulation signals, as angels are "multidimensional waves" in her true form and can thus perceive such energies. *'Telekinesis' - Annael is able to telekinetically move beings and objects with her mind. She is also able to use this power in a more aggressive manner like demons. *'Telepathy' - Annael can read the minds of other lower angels and humans minds with ease. *'Temporal Awareness' - Annael is capable of becoming aware whenever any alteration occurs within the time-stream, allowing her to discern alternate timelines and the like. *'Voice Mimicry' - Annael can imitate, perfectly mimic, the voice of mortals. *'Wall-Crawling' - Annael has been known to climb walls with her bare hands. *'Protective Charm' - As an angel, Annael can protect an individual (commonly their future vessels) from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to an angel's power. *'Pyrokinesis' - Annael display the ability to manipulate fire. Weaknesses Annael possesses the standard weaknesses of an angel. * Angel Banishing Sigil - As an angel, Annael can be banished by the sigil. * Holy Fire - Like all angels, Annael can be trapped by holy fire. * Angel Blade - Can kill any angel. * Archangel Blade - Stronger version of the angel blade. * High-Tier Demons - As a regular angel, Annael is generally no match for demons like Alastair, however, she has proven skilled enough to fight other beings stronger than her. She even once was able to scare a powerful demon with a threat of power. * Powers - As her superiors, Annael can be hurt by the powers, but now being Oracle's protege, she is no longer afraid of them. * Cherubim - As just a regular angel, Annael is vulnerable to Cherubim as shown by her subservience to them. However, she (somewhat) lost this weakness when he became Oracle's protege, as she is no longer afraid of them and has prove strong enough to fight them. * Archangels - Even as Oracle's protege, Annael is no match for the archangels. * Dominions - Despite being Oracle's protege, Annael is outclassed by the Dominions, but as usual, she has proven brave and skilled enough to fight them on almost even terms. * Turok-Hans - Like all angels, Annael is vulnerable to the Turok-Hans. * Oracle - As the Original Angel, Annael is vulnerable to and not match for Oracle. * Death - As literately the bringer of death, he can kill any being. * God - As the creator and father of Annael, God can kill any angel. Relationships Oracle When Oracle first met Annael, she was just a little one by angel standards. After returning to Heaven for the fist time since his 200,000 year departure, he witnessed Annael being tortured by Furiad for her disobedience. When Furiad tried to kill her when she struck back with his own blade, Oracle seemed less than thrilled to see this act and stopped Furiad and saved Annael, who was rather excited to meet him for the very first time. When Annael opened up to him about not doing entirely as she was told, Oracle remembered that he was, as he has said, "the kind of person that gave people what they needed, not what they asked for." Knowing that having someone to help her could change everything, Oracle offered his aid to Annael, becoming her mentor. He then taught her how to fight with her angelic abilities, encouraging her to trust her instincts and inner rhythm and assuring her that he was confident she would be able to kill to defend herself if it came down to it. And overtime, Annael has become increasingly more loyal to Oracle.Category:Characters Category:Angels